


Serendipity

by QueenofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCamelot/pseuds/QueenofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Merlin's kiss, not Gwen's which breaks the enchantment that binds Arthur to Lady Vivian in the episode "Sweet Dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

The second that Merlin had heard that it would take a kiss – no less, a true love's first kiss, the most powerful of all – to rouse Arthur from his spellbound state, his immediate thoughts were those of a forbidden nature; thoughts he'd never dare speak aloud or consider acting on, regardless of their appeal.

He could tell by the way Gwen's eyes lit up with understanding and flickered towards the tent Arthur prepared for battle in, that she automatically assumed she was the key to breaking the spell. It was reasonable after all, considering she was the only woman Arthur had shown a marked preference for. There were no other suitable candidates for the task; Merlin couldn't deny this. Yet, unbidden, an image flashed through his mind, one that both frightened him and caused an unbearable stroke of longing to pass through him. What if it was his kiss, not Gwen's that had the power to break the spell? What if it were his lips, and his lips only, that were the remedy to bringing Arthur back to sanity? What if he was Arthur's true love?

He shook off the thought angrily.

Things like that couldn't be, regardless of how he felt.

For one, he was Arthur's servant. That alone should've been a massive deterrent. He couldn't change the rules of society. They had had been put in place long before he had been born and even attempting to bend them would be madness. Another factor was his magic, something he would be killed for should Arthur or someone else find out. He couldn't even tell him his biggest secret; reveal the essence of who he was let alone proclaim his feelings for him. The betrayed and disgusted look that would surely enter Arthur's eyes if Merlin dare make the mistake of revealing his powers scared him even more than the prospect of being executed did.

How could something between them possibly work out when he couldn't even fully be sure Arthur would let him live, let alone accept him even as a friend should he discover his magic?

The most important factor however, the most evident one, the most problematic of all was the simple fact that he was unsure Arthur even liked him that way. There were times when it seemed obvious, when he was sure his feelings were returned, but then he saw him with Gwen, laughing and jubilant, and the thought faded like quicksand. Even being a maidservant, Gwen was still far better for Arthur than he was. Their union would cause less of a stir than it would if he were the one in Gwen's place. Uther would probably have him hung or in the very least sent to prison to rot for who knows how long, if such events were to pass. 

He let his face fall into his hands, groaning, and tried with difficulty to banish the taboo image from his mind. However, it would not disappear, in fact, it only grew clearer, harder than ever to suppress. Now, Arthur was kissing him back, his fingers pressed softly against the back of his neck, pausing only to whisper about how long he'd wanted this.

No, it was Gwen he wanted. 

Gwen would break the spell. Merlin was ninety percent sure that the true love had to be experienced by both sides. Any second now, Gwen would emerge with Arthur from the tent, beaming with pride at the overwhelming power of the love they shared, her eyes glowing with happiness and her lips bright red and puffy from the kiss they'd shared. Envy shot through his veins like ice and he shuddered, staring at the opening of the tent as if doing so would rid him of the intense feelings that plagued him.

His heart thudded violently as he watched Gwen emerge from the tent, to his immense surprise, alone. His blue eyes widened with shock as he noted the moisture in her eyes and the slump in her walk.

She looked…utterly defeated.

"What happened?" he asked softly, walking towards her cautiously like he would a startled colt. She didn't look up, her face red with shame.

"It didn't work." Her voice trembled and a lone tear slipped down her cheek. 

"What?" he repeated, frozen with shock, unable to move a single muscle. 

Hope erupted within him and he clenched his hands into fists to halt the sensation. The emotion made him feel almost physically sick. How dare he feel happy over Gwen's pain! She was his friend, not his rival. What she was implying didn't change anything.

She shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "I don't know why it didn't work. You said true love's kiss would break the enchantment. You must have gotten it wrong. There's no other explanation!"

Her tone was bordering on desperation now.

"Gwen," he said gently, trying not to let the overwhelming hope he felt shine through and hurt her feelings. "Gaius was certain this is the cure."

"But…but he's my true love, and I him," she stuttered, glancing back at the tent. "What are we to do? He's going to fight the King and marry Lady Vivian, regardless of how I feel. There's got to be another way!"

Merlin stared for a second at the King – Arthur's opponent – who was practicing in the arena. He looked deadly as he thrust a dangerous sword into empty air as if it were an invisible enemy, which only served to amplify Merlin's worry. It was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur, to keep him from harm and by not breaking the spell, he was breaching his duty, both as his protector and as his best friend. He could think of only one possible alternative to free them from the mess they'd found themselves in, one idea that was insane, ludicrous; something he'd only dreamed about, but appeared to be the only chance they had at this point. Merlin had to protect Arthur, regardless of the threat to his personal relationship with him. His life was his priority, and so was his happiness. Damn his own.

"Let me go see him," he murmured, pushing past Gwen, not even waiting for her answer.

"But what are you going to do?" she demanded from behind him, confusion evident in her tone. "You can't fix this. Only true love's kiss can and that evidently didn't work."

"Yes it will," he muttered, too low for her to hear, before entering the tent.

Arthur was pacing inside the tent, swinging his sword around deftly, his face one of determination. He stopped his movements once he noticed Merlin standing there quietly, gazing at him.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin." He smirked, oblivious to his best friend's inner turmoil. "Where have you been? I have no chance of winning Lady Vivian's hand if my amour isn't fit properly. On second thought, do you know what's going on with Guinevere? She was acting so odd just before, poor girl. Lady Vivian would have…"

"Shut up about Lady Vivian," Merlin cut him off, nerves making him less tolerable than usual.

Arthur pointed his sword in warning towards him, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not insult my future wife in that way. You may be my servant, but I can still run you through."

'This has gone on for long enough,' he thought, sensing that Arthur truly felt no concern for anyone any more when it came to the welfare of Lady Vivian. 

It was now or never.

Before he could even think about changing his mind or giving someone just enough time to interrupt and ruin his plan, he strode up to Arthur, took his face almost roughly in his hands and pressed his lips to his. At first Arthur stilled, becoming like stone against him and Merlin feared his actions were a mistake, but after a few seconds passed he responded like Merlin hoped he would, kissing him back with a need that challenged his own. 

They kissed for several minutes, oblivious to the roaring of the crowd outside and the arrival of Gwen, who on seeing them, darted quickly out of the tent, shocked and slightly hurt by what she saw. As with her appearance, they did not notice her departure. When Arthur pulled back from the kiss a couple of seconds later, he wore a lazy smile, and his eyes were dancing with happiness. He curled his hand with Merlin's and Merlin squeezed it in acceptance, smiling back at him, unable to believe that such a thing had occurred between them. It seemed impossible, unlikely, but it had happened. His puffy lips and heated cheeks as well as their labored breaths were proof of that.

"True love's kiss," Merlin whispered self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "It was necessary to break the spell."

Arthur's smile didn't falter, only seemed to grow stronger. "Now I know why Guinevere's kiss didn't work. I only have eyes for you."

Merlin grinned, happiness bursting within him, its intensity almost overwhelming. 

The guilt over how their love would impact Gwen, would come later. 

For now, he would be selfish; he would let himself be happy. 

The other factors keeping them apart meant absolutely nothing now. As long as Arthur felt something for him, everything would be okay. He might even, one day, accept his magic. After what had transpired today, anything was possible. "I was hoping you felt that way."

Then they kissed again, a good luck kiss, for Arthur was to defeat Vivian's father and prevent a war from occurring.

Arthur knew he could defeat anyone with Merlin by his side.

He was his best friend, his love, and his strength.

Nothing could rival that.


End file.
